Give in to You
by NightLilyWanderer
Summary: One shot. Edited because it used to contain song lyrics. Original link here: htt p:/nightlilywanderer . /art/Give-in-to-You-309325776 remove spaces


**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the characters Lily Evans and James Potter, they both belong to JK Rowling.**_

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_**INCREDIBLY ANGRY! My first submission of this story, which I absolutely LOVED, wasn't allowed on here because it contained song lyrics. I happened to like the song lyrics in there, and I don't think it would fit without them, but here goes, I shall try anyway. The original is FAR better, and actually makes sense, but apparently THE ONLY FREAKING REVIEWS I GET ARE TO TELL ME TO DELETE MY STORY! I've posted several stories on now, and they hardly ever get any reviews, and I stop writing as much because I don't like not knowing what people think of it. Well, turns out all those hits I get for my story are THOSE PEOPLE THAT HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN TO TELL YOU TO DELETE YOUR STORY! My message to those people: at least be nicer about it, two of you told me to delete my story, but neither of you bothered to tell me what you actually thought of it. And now, I'm sitting here at home, at 1:30am, fixing my story because you annoying, selfish people told me to. It's horrible, and I am actually crying. That hurts people's feelings when you do that, reviews are scarce for me, and when you see that you have two new reviews, you get excited! And I do read the rules, but I personally think that there is a difference between copying/plagiarism and quoting. Quoting is where you reference something, and you put in what doesn't belong to you in the disclaimer. I did that. But seriously, is supposed to be writers helping each other write better, and readers finding some good stories to read. It shouldn't be about people looking at all the stories just trying to find mistakes, that's mean. I'm now seriously considering leaving , since this has annoyed me so much. Anyway, the ORIGINAL story can be seen here: art/Give-in-to-You-309325776**_

She thought she didn't care about James, it appeared she was wrong.

She'd cry at night, the tears slipping silently down her face, her face pressed into her pillow so that nobody would hear any sound from her, nobody would know how much it hurt to hide away how she felt about him.

Lily was good at hiding her feelings, James would walk past and grin at her, and she'd start to smile, but then she'd catch herself in time. "What you staring at, Potter?" she'd snap, and hide a laugh as she watched him slink away like a puppy with its tail between its legs. But at the same time she'd feel guilty, hope that someday she could tell him how she really felt.

There were times when Lily could tell that James could see through her disguises, tell that she felt the same way too. Those would be the times where he'd gather up his courage, plead with her for a date. The answer was always no, and James would sullenly walk away as Lily would feel tears sting her eyes and hate herself for not saying yes.

What was James doing to her? She couldn't understand her feelings anymore, there were times that she thought she loved him, but then there were the times where she'd find herself fuming over his arrogance, yelling at him for being too obnoxious.

He didn't have to be so arrogant, and though she hated him for it, he'd never change. But she loved him the way he was, so what problem did she have? And it made her jealous when she saw how popular he was, when other girls would demand his attention.

But someday she'd change, she knew. Someday her willpower would break, she'd give in. How could it be possible for her to hide away her feelings? Somehow she did, but for how much longer? When would she get over her own selfish little problems and admit that she was in love?

She'd wait forever for him, yet she could decide when she could stop waiting. He was perfect for her, in his own imperfect way. But she didn't know whether she could love him yet.

_**Seriously, read the original one. It's far better, the only reason why it's no longer on is because I had to delete it. I'm not happy about this, but it's the way it is. And I am far too lazy to actually try to re write my ONE SHOT. So basically I just deleted lines…**_


End file.
